War's Peace
by Keisuke-Osoka
Summary: She stood there, an odd aura surrounded her, and it frightened many. But for some odd reason, I felt that I needed to be close to her, that, she needed me just as much as I needed her. That, she knew something that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the plot, and a few characters. I do not make any monetary profit from this story, if I did, I would not be living off of ramen noodles constantly. Sorry to waste your time with the usual Arthur babbles, now on to the tale.

**Prologue**

'_Please Lord, help us.' _Was the one of the many thoughts and prayers ringing loudly throughout the minds on the men on the battlefield. Bodies blew through the air, plummeting to the ground in loud crashes and thuds. Blood and fire rained from the skies along with the human pieces and bits of metal from the various weapons and explosives. Screams and sobs could be heard for miles, and many wished that they had lost their hearing in being too close to one of the bombs, and as for the ones who had, they thanked for one small blessing. This was war, and there was not a thing anyone could do. Whispers of goodbyes and promises were held dear on the ears that heard them, as the last moments for one passed. Many questioned_ 'what logic was in this, futile fight?'_ Sadly, none received an answer from anyone. The commanders, proud and regal persons, stood at the top of the base on the northern and southern hills, looking down upon the many men that had been lost, and the ones that will be lost, they too, questioned _'why did it have to come to this?'_. But no answer would ever be given, for the ones who decided that this was the only way, were beginning to doubt the decision. They began to regret not trying harder to find another solution.

The battle was spreading. It now reached to the outskirts of the towns, farms and homes were easily pushed aside in order to gain more ground to dig their heels in. This, this was no longer a war. This had now become something, so much worse. It had become Hell on Earth. Man, slaughtering man. Children, being killed in order to discourage the opposing sides. Women, were sterilized, if not killed, to help prevent the sides from rising more soldiers in the future, and to cause inhuman grief to those who suffered. Many wandered the streets without a destination in mind, just hoping to find someplace that had less suffering than what was here. They hoped for 'less', not 'none'. They weren't just killing the armies, they were killing everything. Even the criminals who had committed the worse crimes imagined, shuddered at what the land had become.

One child, stood at the end of the world. Tears crashing into the ground like ocean waves during a storm. Red hair and liquid gemmed eyes stared into the unknown with a determined glare. Her white tunic collided within its folds, sounding like thunder. Brushing the dirt and blood from her cheeks, showing freckles to the world, she made a promise. A promise that none but her shall hear, none but her shall know.

None but her shall accomplish.


	2. Chapter 1: That damned red

**Chapter 1: That damend red**

If someone even bothered to ask, or even hint at an inquiry as to how the move was from his point of view, they would receive a colorful answer to say the least. He just, couldn't see why his family decided to move to this sorry excuse for a bus stop in the middle of nowhere. They had lived in the world's largest and greatest cities for as long as he can remember, and even before that, when all of a sudden, his parents decided that is was a good idea to move to a more, _'personal' _location. In other words, smack dab in the center of BFE.

The house (he refuses to refer to it as a home, they'll be leaving soon like always), was majestic in some eyes, too pointless in his. He understood the need for a larger place of dwelling for his larger family, but this was way out of the park of necessity. Who truly required a four-story plus basement home for two parents, and four children? Perhaps, a proper introduction of the family is necessary?

First, his father, Abel. His father is a stern but gentle man. He typically spoils those he loves, putting no price he isn't willing to pay to make them happy. Tall at six foot and nine inches, and very well built, he often first startles when seen. His raven black hair and golden eyes seem unnatural, and frightening. But when one gets him talking of his family, they realize that he is a pacifist unless his dear ones are threatened. Second is Mother. A very, rough being, his mother is violently protective. She had long ago abandoned the name given to her by her parents, believing that she needed to form herself, so she shortened it to Romy. Standing at six foot even, her lithely muscled body attracts quite a bit of attention. Silvery blonde hair and sharp radioactive emerald and sapphire mixed eyes send shivers down many who meet her gaze. Third, the oldest son Slayde. Slayde is your typical bad boy, motorbikes, drugs, alcohol, girls and guys, criminal record. Tall with his father's features, but a bit slimmer, he oozed sex appeal. Next, the only daughter, Nigra. She stood at five foot four, and was slim like that of a swimmer. Intelligent beyond belief, and painfully shy, she hid the demonic sense of humor well behind a facade. With Abel's hair, with her mother attributing to an odd bang color, she was an ethical beauty. Then, there was Jae. Bright, vibrant red hair and her mother's eyes complimented the light dusting of freckles that she received from her father, who hides his well. Small at four foot nine inches, she was the youngest and shortest of them, but also the most unnatural in many ways. Closing the line of introductions is him, Kaenu. The five foot one boy was slight. With strawberry blond hair, and his mother's eyes, he was what most called 'pretty'. He hid his form beneath Slayde's clothing, attempting to cover his feminine definitions.

The house they had acquired was four floored, plus a basement. The top floor was all glass, and was a sitting room of sorts. The second to top, was full of bedrooms, around six if he recalled correctly. The third from the top was entertainment. Movie showing room, games, and a gym. The base floor, a dining room, kitchen, living room, and den. The basement had been converted to Slayde's room. The outside what a pristine white with green shutters, and it resembled an old house with the square design. Honestly, it mildly freaked him out some. There was no real personality to the place, and it agitated him greatly, but there was little he could do, after all, he has an adopted family, far too little agenda when it comes to making friends, and an odd fascination with books. Not going to go really all that far in his opinion.

Jae ran around the corner, her hair flying. Jae was something else entirely. She always seemed to have this air, an air of something much older and agonized. And he couldn't figure it out fully, but he hated her hair. It was beautiful, but, the color red just filled him with negative emotions, especially that vibrant red that seemed too unnatural to be found in nature, much less on a girl's head. His mind never seemed to be able to focus with that damned red around. The social workers wore it, doctors, and even the old Betties down the road. Every time he saw it, his mind fogged, and he couldn't feel all together for all he tried. His mother said it was maybe from a past trauma, that it would get better with time, but, he feels that that isn't it. Not even close to what the issue is. He's tired of all the doctors and people saying the same thing, and frankly, he knows that they are all wrong; it's just that nobody is listening. No one even thought to listen to what he was saying. Why would they, he was just a foster kid. He was broken goods, unwanted and unloved. Until, they came along. He was in his room, just staring out at the window with his book in his lap, when a deep voice boomed out "May I ask what you are reading young man?" He looks up, and there's this giant with a gentle smile. Behind him, stand a feral woman and three other kids. A shy looking one, an angry one, and a hyper redhead. He didn't know it then, but this was soon to become his entire world,

This was soon to become his family.


End file.
